


As long as I have you no thing will tear us apart

by Sleeplessinthesea



Series: The thing [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult loosers, Alcohol, Aliens, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst, Canon Divergence, Comfort, Death, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Jokes lots of jokes, Love, M/M, Mentions of past drug use, Pain, Screaming, Secrets, Someone gets hurt, Technically no clown, but a lot of blood, guns and flame throwers my dude, like lots of secrets but not for long, shit gets messy, the thing - Freeform, there are soft moments, they in the Arctic brr brr brr brr brr, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeplessinthesea/pseuds/Sleeplessinthesea
Summary: “What’s the worst thing that could happen?” Richie asks sipping his coffee glasses perched on the tip of his nose.Lots lots of bad things can happen and they just get progressively worse for the seven people stuck in an isolated arctic base.“Idiot don’t you know that’s the first thing anyone says before it all goes tits up?!?!” Eddie huffs.Boy was he right...
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719190





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I watched john carpenters the thing and got inspired, will this have a good lot of elements of that? Yes. Will I be diverging? Ab so fucking lutly. I’ll I post regularly? Best I can between work and physically writing and planning this out <3 also first chapter deals with a break in and face stabbing sooooo Just a heads up! Also a few skips in here cause copying this from a notebook and lemme tell u this is a lot of pages as well thank you for reading and be gentle 💕

“I’m telling you bill it was a fucking nightmare!” Richie laughs heartily spinning around in his chair to face the other man, the other simply laughs rolling his eyes he drops his pen. “Jesus now I Know why Eddie switched offices with me, that story was awful rich...”he teases watching the curly haired man tug on his silver stud earring in his left ear, “nahhhhhhh he only switched offices because I’m irresistible! Couldn’t keep his hands off me! He was all over me I mean how could you not be?” “Beep beep asshole!” Is grumbled from the doorway as the man in question appears leaning on the door frame arms crossed over his chest, “Ahhhh there he is! Mon petite flure!” He coos in the worst French accent he could muster, Bill bites back a laugh as Eddie glares at the other man. “What brings you by Eddie?” Bill asks smile set on his cheeks. “Bev sent me to collect you two, it’s movie night remember? No more working for the evening,” Richie laughs getting to his feet “I’m so glad she’s convinced you to take a break at least once a week,” the comment earns him an eye roll as the man spins on his heel starting back off to the rec room. 

“Spaghetti waittttt,”he whines following close behind as bill get’s up stretching slightly before following the two. Stepping into the rec room Bill takes a glance around at all his friends/colleagues, Bev’s standing at the microwave watching her popcorn, ben’s on the floor scratching at his large grey husky ( who absolutely adores. The attention).Mikes seated in the chair note pad on his lap, Stan’s situated on one of the three love seats with one of bill’s books while Richie and eddie are a tangled mess of arms and curses as the larger of the two holds the other close. Bill shakes his head taking his spot next to Stan leaning into his side, “how far are you?” He asks softly the other sighs closing the book, “well, i was on chapter twenty three but there’s too much noise,” he says eyes drifting two the disaster still struggling on the one love seat. “So what we watching haystack?” Richie asks finally seeming to calm the gremlin man in his arms. “Jaws tonight,” the man on the ground replies glancing up as his wife strides back bag of popcorn pinched between her fingers. “Why do you insist on holding him like a stray cat? You know that’s how you get rabies,” Beverly teases flopping onto the last love seat. 

“I can’t let him escape me bevvie, and even if he bites me I’ve had my rabies shots.” Eddie huffs elbowing back smiling as the other man huffs. Ben grabs the remote from beside the floor getting to his feet and sitting himself next to Bev hitting play on the DVD, “Ben sweetie i think we need to lay off giving the dog treats she’s getting a bit round in the middle,” Bev muses watching the dog on the floor roll around on her back. “God Bev he gave me one extra pancake at breakfast and now your calling me fat, how rude!” Richie jokes earning an eye roll from the woman “Oh beep beep,” she laughs leaning into Ben. The movie continues as they all chatter on, “so Mike hows Laura? Have you talked to her today?” Stan asks fingers running over bills shoulder, Mike smiles “She’s good! I managed to get through this morning, she’s got a new case of books in that she cant wait to share!” He states happily “God mike when are you gonna propose to that girl?” Stan asks smiling at the joy on the others face, “Well...I’m planning to when we get back, i have a ring on hold at peoples and we’ve got a dinner date planned for a few days after i get home.” There’s a chorus of cheers all of them knowing this has been a long time coming, “How long do we have left anyway?” Bill asks watching the mayor on the tv tell everyone the beaches are safe, “ we have a week and a half left. How have you not been able to keep track?” Eddie asks leaning back into the man behind him.

”Not everyone has a calander they X out everyday dr k..” Richie teases pinching at the mans left cheek earning a slight yelp and a hand slap “Careful asshole bad cheek..” Eddie growls as Richie’s hand retracts sheepish smile on his face “Sorry, forgot about your scar..” he mumbles softly the doe eyed msn sighs softly “ ‘s fine,” he mumbles chewing on his bottom lip his eyes drifting back to the movie. “Well with mike proposing and MOST of us in a relationship that only leaves...”Stan trails off eyes on the two in the love seat two his right, Richie smiles softly pushing his glasses up his nose, “Oh staniel, staniel my terrible goose man, people are like pasta,” he starts earning the eyes of everyone in the room minus the dog content on the floor. “ Sometimes they come pre packaged and soft, and other times they come dry and need a little help and time to soften, time is key Stan time is key...” He trails off leaving the room momentarily stunned “you alright there Rich? You going soft on us?” Bill asks breaking the stunned silence, “Oh Billiam I’m not all jokes.And besides I never joke about pasta, to do so would be a sin!”

3am

”NO PLEASE NO!“ The red head bolts up in bed startled awake by the sudden scream from the next room, she goes to get up Only stopping when she hears another voice “Hey, hey there it’s okay..Ed’s it’s me, I’m here buddy shhh..” Richie’s voice is gruff to her ears slightly muffled by the wall but she can still hear a faint shuffling and soft sobs “It’s ok I’m here , the others are here and your safe,” she exhales carding her fingers through her red waves, she glances and the clock and sighs softly ‘3 am... fuck..’ She rolls over draping her arm over her sleeping husband, the man could sleep through anything. ‘thank god they’re rooming together..’ she thinks to herself pressing her cheek to ben’s shoulder blade ,he hasn’t had any this bad that she could tell very often but, to think he wasn’t still having nightmares about the break in... That would be lying to herself... It had only been five months..

*Flashback five months*

“So tell me again why he didn’t come?”Bev asks sipping her wine the glasses wearing man shrugs stirring the ice around in his water, “He’s got an ass load of shit he has to get ready for the place. And believe me I’d make a joke about it but seeing all the ‘pre work’ they sent him, fuck he’s ripping through it like stan did to that waitress at chilli’s last week,” The man across from him huffs “Oh shut it you whiny bitch, you weren’t complaining when i got us that free appetizer “And besides his packing will probably be easier if I’m not there, my packing was easy considering my stuff was already in bags.”He chuckles which makes stan’s eyes light up “Oh right! You moved in there what last month?” He nods “Yeah I’m all settled in the guest room, i mean i was spending so much time taking care of him after the surgery so it only made sense.” He shrugs finally sipping at his drink, “I still can’t believe out of everything his mother said he was sick with it was a stresses induced heart attack that got him...” Richie’s dark brows furrow, “thank god the heart specialist was there to do the bypass surgery..Sonia still thinks it was my fault the callous bitch, god her face was priceless when eddie told her he wanted me to take care of him not her. If looks could kill I would’ve been on fire..”

The other two smile “How are you doing with the new living situation?” Bev asks pointedly as the waitress walks back over leaving topping up her wine, the man shrugs leaning back in his chair a curl springing free from his pony tail. “I’m doing good, why wouldn’t i be? I mean helping with the little things keeps me busy, not like I have many tasks to do before we head down to the big frozen playground.” Stan gives him a once over “You sure your doing well with the ‘living with the love of my life whom I’ll never say anything to’?” he asks the other rolls his eyes flipping him off, “Yes I’m fine, no matter what as long as he’s in my life i don’t care at what capacity.As I’ve said multiple times, he could be dating a fucking mannequin and I’d be happy for him...Okay granted that would be a little hard,” He pauses laughing at his own unintended joke as stan rolls his eyes Bev giggling, his smile softens to something secretive as Beverly’s phone starts ringing she scoops it off the table and glances at the screen before smirking “Speak of the little gremlin..” she swipes the green button moving the phone to her ear, ”Hey Eddie change your mind?” She asks sipping at her drink. “Bevthere’ssomeoneinthehousei...I..Fuck...” Her smile fades “Wh-what? Ed’s...Slow down what’s going on?”

She can hear the sound of a door quietly closing and hangers gently clicking together, “Bev i.. I was in my office saving the last of the work I need to finish, a-and i heard glass break downstairs..I’m hi-hiding in my closet...Fuck I’m.. Shit..” He whispers hurriedly and she can almost see him sitting against the wall at the back of his organized closet, “ok Eddie calm deep breaths okay? Have you called the police?” She asks setting her glass down the need to be calm and steady fro him taking over ”N-no I panicked... called you cause it was the last number that cal-called me..” he whispers impossibly softer and she can just barely make out the sound of crashing and banging around him , The two men with her are watching with concern and the air feels static. “Okay, were on our way okay? Stan’s gonna call the cops and send them your way I’ll stay on the phone ,” she assures softly glancing to Richie who’s already up and walking over to the waitress to pay.Stan on his own phone hurrying outside to be heard better, Bev get’s up hurrying after the other Richie not far behind. The three make their way to Richie’s car, “Eddie we will be there in fifteen minutes...” “Let him know the cops are gonna be ten minutes...” Stan pipes up as they slide into the car.

“Fuckfuckfuck...They...They’re down the hall,I..Bev I’m..am I gonna die?” His voice is sheikh and there’s something in it that sends a chill down her spine, “No baby no, your gonna be okay no matter what your brave you got this..” “Bev I’m hiding in a closet I..The last thing I am is brave...” Bev chews her cheek as they pull up to the first of two lights before they get to their destination. She hit’s speaker phone and holds it up between her and Richie who for his part is doing his best to get there safely as well as quickly,“Eddie were almost there... I’m on my way and I promise your gonna be okay,” Richie softly assures pulling up to the last light. The sound of distant sirens can be heard and there’s a moment of slight relief, but not a moment. Things happen in a split second there’s the sound of a door breaking and strange men’s voices fill the room as Eddie’s soft breathing stops, then the sound is closer there’s screaming and smashing and Bev desperately brings the phone closer as sirens fill the speaker “EDDIE?!?!?” Her hearts in her throat as they turn onto the street, Richie’s paled and Stan’s quiet in the back still on the phone with 911.

The pull up across the street from the house cop cars are out front two officers stand next to the cruisers firearms at the ready. The man in the drivers seat swallows thickly as they all climb out of the car, both phones pocketed as they watch with breath held. “I wanna go in there..Fuck Beverly, what if..” He stops himself as Stan grabs his hand “he’s gonna be ok, he’ll walk out alive and fine..Scared but alive..”Stan does his best to reassure voice steadier than he feels, It feels like hours even though it’s only maybe five minutes before there’s a wave of slight relief as the spot him being escorted out by an officer, relief is mixed with worry as they realize there’s blood running down his face... Wordlessly they all rush over hurriedly over stopping behind the two officers, one of which is about to turn and tell them to leave when Eddie spots them between the cars , he rushes through the gap slamming hard into Richie’s chest.He’s shaking whether it be from adrenaline, relief or pain he didn’t care he clung to the other like gum on the sidewalk. “Sir..Sir were gonna call the ambulance to get your cheek looked at ok?” The officer closest to them informs reaching into the car for her radio, “I got you, I got you and it’s gonna be okay...”It’s a soft repeated phrase as the other two friends join in on the hug, careful of the bleeding wound.

The ambulance arrives a few minutes later the paramedics manage to get Eddie over to the back of the ambulance, Richie trailing close behind Eddie’s eyes focused on him the fear of loosing sight of him glinting in the big brown orbs. Behind them the cops are leading three men from the house sliding them into one of the cop cars, Bev leans into stan her heart still thumping hard against her ribs. “Thank god he’s okay...” She exhales her green eyes drifting to where her other two boys are. “I can’t even imagine what would‘ve happened if..” he stops himself continuing the thought not worth it in the slightest.

present time

Stan shifts in bed blinking at the wall, the sound of the soft sobs through the wall his mind drifting to that night briefly before he exhales slowly.He’s thankful that the nightmares don’t happen often, he’s not a heavy sleeper and he’s only woken up to this sort of thing twice since they’d all been shacked up here. He can’t imagine what the nightmares are about. He shifts in bed reaching up he gives his pillow a quick fluff before letting his eyes drift closed again.

*8 am

Eddie slips quietly from the room adjusting his turtle neck as he he pads down the hall to the kitchen, He’s starting his routine before he has to message his therapist; thank god she can do skype sessions. He yawns as he Pads over to the coffee machine and flicks it on before reaching into the cupboard for a mug and a bowl, with everyone else presumably still sleeping he opts out of actually cooking so he doesn’t wake anyone (for a second time) he sighs moving to the pantry he pulls down the box of weetabix and turns on his heels to the fridge grabbing out the milk from the fridge, last night was rough and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t embarrassed.He’s usually pretty good at keeping quiet when the nightmares happen but last night was different, He’s filling his bowl when he hears a the slight sound of tapping against the linoleum he spins around to see the large grey husky looking back, he smiles softly “Good morning bear,” he coos slightly as the dog walks over her nose in the air waiting for her morning head pats. 

His smile widens slightly “Creatures of habit aren’t we?” He asks dropping his hand to her head giving her a good scratch behind the ear, he goes back to his cereal grabbing a spoon from the dish rack he grabs the bowl and sets both on the table, He glances to the door before ducking back into the fridge before emerging with a few slices of ham.The dog perks up sitting as pretty as she can, he laughs lightly tossing her one slice “You know,” he offers his free hand and she sets her paw in it. “I think you have me trained more than your trained.” He gives her the other slice off meat before moving to the sink to wash his hands. He fills his coffee mug and steps over to the table he finally sits and starts on his breakfast, he can’t wait for this trip to be over and to go home. The dog moves to lay under the table at his feet and he rubs at her belly with his socked foot, absently letting his mind drift.“Morning,” Ben’s voice interrupts his thoughts and his eyes snap to the door way. “g’moring ben, off to the dog pen?” The man nods giving the other a toothy smile “You know it, How are you doing dr kaspbrack?” Eddie snorts “ i’m fine, stop calling me dr... It’s too formal for you,” The man smirks grabbing his coat off the hook.

He ducks his head looking at the dog under the table “You coming?” She simply rolls over relishing in the scratches she’s currently receiving and he laughs lightly “Alright then, I see how it is he’s your favourite in the morning.” The dog barks in response as he stands back up giving a slight wave before slipping on his boots and stepping out the door, he shivers as the wind whips through his hair. He starts the short track towards the kennels and as soon as it comes into view he can hear the cries of the waiting pack of huskies. “Hello babies,” he chirps grabbing the bag of dog food from beside the door. Slipping into the kennel amongst the rounds huskies he can’t help but laugh as they jump around him following him into the warm part of the kennels where the actual food dishes are. “Calm down guys I promise there’s enough food for all of you!” He starts on one side of the room humming to himself as he goes until he reaches the last dish. He’s straightening his back when a set of arms wraps around his waist and he yelps, Beverly laughing as she hugs onto him. “Well good morning mrs hanscom, any particular reason you decided to slip in so silently?” 

She giggles moving around so he’s against his chest, his free arm encircling her waist. “Just like watching you do what you love, but I couldn’t’t stay away too much longer...Plus it’s cold,” She pouts playfully shoving her hands under the back of his sweater but he doesn’t even flinch.instead he melts into the touch “thanks my backs been killing me ,” She snorts resting her forehead against his chest. “So what’s the real reason your out here?” “Stan, mike and Eddie are arguing over which of bills book endings is the worst...” Ben laughs loudly causing the dogs to excitedly run around. “God that’s an impossible task,” She starts laughing too and they stand there laughing for a minute. “Come on let’s head inside Richie’s making the pancakes today.” He grabs the bag of dog food as they link hands and back out towards the house, ben humming along happily. Inside it’s a chaotic argument amongst the men as Richie cooks cheerily, “How can you say that!?!?” Mike asks incredulously “Time’s ‘a’ tickings end is the bae of my existence Mike! How could you possibly find Mother’s daunting secret worse?!?!” Eddie asks shifting in his chair, “Clocks had at least a semi finished feeling ending! Mother’s left on the stupidest note!” 

Stan huffs setting his mug on the table as the door opens and the last two members step into the kitchen, “Your both wrong. The worst is ‘Nightmare, just a nightmare’ I had to sit up with him for hours for weeks, and the end he went with is the least disappointing of the six I had to choose from.I’m sorry William but I feel like I deserve compensation for that one.” Bill sighs rolling his eyes across the table leaning back to cross his arms over his chest, “Can we stop picking apart my books for like ten minutes?” He whines stan walking around the table to stand behind him arms draped over his shoulders. “But big bill, don’t you see you’ve unified the group,” Richie starts putting another pancake onto the stack. “The one thing everyone here agrees on is your endings need work,” he finishes as Bev slides in next to him grabbing a stack of plates from the cupboard “Your all the worst you know that?” He relents Stan leaning down to press a kiss to his temple, “ doesn’t mean we don’t love and support you.” Ben helps bring over the pancakes and toppings Eddie getting up to give his seat, “not eating spaghetti? My pancakes not good enough?” Richie teases “your pancakes are fine I’ve just had my breakfast already, I’m gonna go recline in the rec room for a bit.” 

He slips into the hall “I think I’ll join him, I’m not too hungry right now anyway.” Stan follows suit trailing Eddie to the rec room, “So...” he starts watching the short haired man plunk himself down in the chair, bear who had followed the men hops up heavily on his lap. “Jesus.. So what’s on your mind Stan?” He asks trying to configure the dog on his lap to sit, “god damn it ben she’s too big to be a lap dog..” He grumbles Stan sitting on the love seat as the dog finally settles, “Nightmares...” he starts the other mans eyes immediately drifting down to the dog scratching behind her ears suddenly far more important than the conversation. “Yeah...But it’s fine they’re not the worst, everyone has,” “Eddie I could here you last night...” He cuts off and the man sighs tiredly the crease in his forehead popping up. “Sorry Stan i didn’t mean to wake anyone,” he says running his younger over the back of his teeth. “Dude it’s alright I’m just concerned is all,” he softens as he cards his fingers through his curls . Eddie nods rubbing his bearded chin against the top of the dogs head, “It’s always the same usually... But last night...Last night was very different stan, I..I don’t wanna talk about it but it was worse.” 

He nods watching his friend for a moment “You doing alright otherwise?” he asks and The brunette sighs brows furrowing “I’m good I’m just tired of this whole place and I’m ready to go home, not sure how your Research is going but being the dr around here there hasn’t been much for me to record... Well besides Rich’s constant nosebleeds, and that one time you accidentally elbowed bill in the face and almost broke his nose.” Stan smirks moving to sit comfier on the couch, “ in my defence I was asleep! Also do we know why he’s been getting so many nose bleeds?” He shrugs “My thought was it’s due to the coke he used to do back when we were all in our twenties, combine that with the cold and well that’s just asking for something to happen.” There’s a quiet moment that passes “So you think you’ll ever ask him out?” Stan asks watching Eddie freeze “Stan..” “Eddie..” “Stan I will ask him when you and bill admit you guys are legally married.” Stan rolls his eyes crossing his arms over his chest, “we’ve told you all being ‘wed’ by gandolf at a comic con does not make it legally binding.” The short haired brunette snorts “Really cause he had his licence and you guys got a certificate a week later..”

”Look Eddie I’m not trying to bother you about it but honestly, why haven’t you? You guys are living together, you’ve had ample opportunities while we’ve been here.It’s not like he’s gonna say no, and your both out..” “Not completely,”the man snaps the dog on his lap leans her head down slightly. “Eddie..” “My mom stan. My mother doesn’t know she, she still doesn’t and I’ve just scrapped by her not knowing for the past few years. Why do you think I don’t take pictures with you guys when pride season rolls in? We’re out at the parades but as far as she knows I’m ‘too busy in the office,’ She does stalk each and every one of all your guy’s posts...No matter how many times I’ve told her that it’s creepy and stupid,” He glowers at the carpet “And yeah I know I’m nearly forty fucking years old Stan..” He abruptly moves the dog to the floor and get’s up “I’m...I’m gonna go fill out some other forms..’” He breaths leaving the room before the other can get much of a word in on anything he’d just word vomited.

Stan sighs heavily tipping his head back reaching up he reaches up pinching the bridge of his nose, “You alright in here?” Mike asks slipping through the door way and sitting him self into the previously occupied seat, “I think I just pushed Eddie a wee Bit too hard..” Mike nods leaning back in the chair, bear climbing onto his lap now to reclaim a comfy spot. “Well don’t dwell on it I’m sure his springs just wound tight it will loosen up, you excited to go home in a week and a day?” Mike asks settling in nicely with the weight on his lap, “Mostly excited. Although that means I have to catch up on some new cooking courses and renew my food safe..” Mike nods “Well I’m excited to finally go home and marry the love of my life, you think you could get me through to Laura tonight?” He nods “Yeah just gotta adjust the frequencies a bit,” Mike nods grin still big spread on his face. Back in then kitchen ben and Bev are washing and drying the dishes as Richie and bill talk. “So have you actually gotten any of your specimens packed for transport yet?” 

Richie shrugs reaching up to adjust the collar of his sweater, “I’ve got most of them ready actually, but we still have that one spot to check out, you guys still going today?” He asks turning his gaze to Ben , “Yeah just gottta hitch the dogs up I think mike packed the bags yesterday.” Bev hands him another plate before pausing herself leaning on the counter, “you okay there miss hanscom?” Richie asks his glasses slipping to the end of his nose as he leans forward in his seat, “Yeah... Just ate too fast,” she lies cleanly through her teeth her stomach churning. “You sure? Sweetheart your looking a little pale..” she nods taking the drying rag from him she wipes her hands off. “Yeah I’m fine, I’m gonna go see if the dr has any gravol though..” She kisses ben on the check laughing as Richie pushes his cheek forward “Don’t forget about me light of my life,” She rolls her eyes but gives him a peck on the cheek. “Oh before you leave mind if I borrow a different stud this one’s getting a bit boring, oooo or maybe I’ll borrow a pair so me and bill here can match,” He smirks as the other three chuckle “Yeah go for it although I don’t think bill wants to match you sweetie, your fashion taste leaves much to be desired.”

He mocks offence as she slips from the room walking down the hall to eddie’s office/ the infirmary, She taps on the door lightly waiting a moment she hears shuffling papers then quiet, “Yeah?” “It’s me Mind if I talk to you?” She chews on her lip waiting, there’s more shuffling then the door opens. He smiles at her sheepishly “Come on in, door open or closed?” He asks policy rules she knows that door closed means no one will hear it but more important information will not be shared with anyone. “Closed please...” He nods Closing it as she takes a seat in one of his oddly comfortable chairs waiting for the click before she so much as coughs, “What’s going on? Everything ok?” He start keeping his voice professional, “Ed’s relax. You can cut the professional stuff, I just need you to not tell anyone about this including ben.” He swallows slightly sitting across from her “beverly..” “Eddie I need you to run a few tests for me ok?” 

Richie’s busy going through Bev’s jewelry box when Stan stops in the doorway, “Does Bev know there’s a thief in her jewelry box?” The man in the pink sweater covered in hearts jumps “Jesus staniel do you ever make noise? God bill must be the noises one,” “Beep beep fuckhead.” “Yes she does, She said I could change out my stud for one of hers.”” He continues his search finally settling on one of her thicker gold hoops “You wanna match stan?” He coos as the other leans against the doorframe “Not.. Fine it’s been a while since I changed it out. I still can’t believe you got us all to get a piercing, well almost all of us.” He muses taking the extended jewelry before swapping out his own green stud, “What can I say I’m quite persuasive sometimes. And I’m sure Ed’s got one too he just won’t tell anyone, I mean how long did it take him to show any of us his first tattoo?” Stan snorts “longer than it took him to convince me to get my first,” he hums rubbing at the spot where the green cheek conure’s tattooed on his upper arm. “It’s been what six years since that?” Richie asks moving to skim his fingers over his friends dresses.

Stan bobs his head his curls bouncing, “Six years and three more tattoo’s later. I think I’ve got the lead so far,” He smiles only for Richie to laugh “ Ed’s actually got you beat, he’s got the medical alert on his wrist, the one on his right shoulder, one on his ribs, one on his left calf, and one on his foot I can’t remember which one..” Stan cocks a brow at this and Richie looks back to the dress in his fingers his ears tinging a deep red, “How do you know?” “I was the one helping him change his bandages after the heart surgery Stan, Plus he practically lives in shorts and large over sized t-shirts back at home.” He pulls out one of Bev’s Red cocktail dresses “You think she’ll kill me if I try putting this on over my sweater?” Stan smirks at the change in subject but goes along, “Yes.... Put it on anyways...” In the main room mike ,mike and bill are checking over the packs Ben outside already making sure the dogs are ready and he’s got some dog food on the sleds. “So one tent for us and one for the dogs right?” Mike nods “Yeah I told ben we could take the Bob cat but he thinks scouting with the dogs today is better then we can come back and gather proper supplies with the bob later, besides if we find something we’ll have to come back for Richie anyway.”

They grab the three bags and step out into the rigid arctic air, it hits cool and crisp on their exposed skin. Ben’s got the gigs all hooked up, all except bear who had opted to stay in the living room watching them through the glass. “Ready to go Mr hanscom?” Mike calls slightly over the wind, The man looks up from his dogs smiling “Ready when you are got the walkie?” He nods as they Tie the packs down the three men situating themselves onto the two sleds, Bill sitting on the one while Ben and Mike steer, With a snap of the reigns they’re off. “So how soon will..” “By tomorrow at the latest just come in and I’ll have the folder on my desk ok? I’ll even print it without looking.” Bev smiles as they step out of the office padding down the hall towards her room, the sound of laughter and hushed ‘shut ups.’ They reach the door way both stopping just outside, they both fight back laughter. Stans doing his best to pull the dress up over Richie’s head his harms stuck upwards, hunched over in half for stan to reach. “What the fuck are you doing Richard?!” Bev chokes out trying not to laugh too hard as she reps in eddie close behind her biting back his laughs.

”Well bevvie though it would be funny to put on your clothes, then i got stuck...”He drawls out as she walks over “right hold still.” She takes one side of the dress and stan grabs the other simultaneously pulling, there’s the sound of bones popping as they free the man of the dress sending him to the floor. “Fuckkkkkk....” He groans grabbing at his one shoulder “You alright idiot?” Stan asks as Bev smacks him on the shoulder “My fuckin’ shoulder dude....” he whines carefully getting himself up he rubs at his arm, “well that will teach you for wearing my clothes.” He pouts turning his gaze to eddie, “dr k.....” he tries his voice pleading, the doe eyed man rolls his eyes “come on then idiot,” He says with no real bite behind his words as he spins on heels. The other follows behind like a puppy, they walk back to Eddie’s office and close the door. “Alright you think you can get the sweater off I need to get access to your skin to apply the pain cream,” he states flatly walking over to one of the medicine cupboards .

”ooooohhh spaghetti baby buy me dinner first why don’t cha’,” he teases slipping into a god awful accent of sorts. “Shirt.now,” turning back around Retrieving the jar he needed. Turning back the other is still in his sweater “You can’t lift it right now can you?” He nods and Eddie sighs seTting down the jar he walks over gently pulling the bulky sweater off “ow ow shit..” there’s a slight jingle of a chain as he’s freed from the sweater, it’s toss to the side while the chain is tucked back into his tank top with care. “Alright turn around you big baby,” his voice is soft and the other man does as he’s told. Eddie grabs the jar off the counter and tugs a pair of gloves out of the box, slipping on the glove as Richie starts humming. “Fore warning it’s gonna be cold,” he states two seconds before applying the cream earning a few ‘ah ah ah’s’ “I warned you,” he huffs slightly. “Yeah just took a second to warm up, but ya know it’s not the only thing..” “beep beep.” He peels his gloves off replacing the lid on the jar, “There you are.” Richie turns around smiling, “Thank you dr K always better with a little tlc...” 

“Oh hush you fucking nerd,” he says softly rolling his eyes at the goofy smile on the tall mans face “now try not to do anything stupid for a few hours okay?” he nods leaning over the man in front of him. “Your the best honestly,” he yawns slightly “sorry I woke you up this morning....I woke stan up too,” He states abruptly The curly haired man stands back up furrowing his brows beneath his glasses “Eddie don’t worry about it we all understand its itching honest, besides..” He smirks “waking up early to help you has only one downside, but It’s a little Hard if you catch,” “RICHIE I SWEAR TO GOD!” 


	2. something found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just gonna say I’m sorry now that’s it just sorry

“Anyone read me?” Mike asks into the walkie the whine whipping the fresh snow around him “I read you Hanlon you guys find the spot?” He looks out over the vast crater in front of him, “yeah we found it. But looking at the size of this Depression we should’ve come here first,” There’s a pause of static “Don’t worry What ever we don’t get to the next crew will take care of, your all ok though?” He glances over at the others as another gust of wind blows through, “Yeah were okay just setting up the tents.” He smiles “Check in later, mike over and out.” He hooks the walkie onto his belt walking over to where the other two are setting up, the dogs lounging to the side. Back at the base Bev stares out the kitchen window absently petting bears head “Bevvy you gonna keep looking out the window for the boat to return or you gonna join us in the Rec room for never have I ever and booze?” Richie asks going into the fridge and grabbing the case of beer and the box of coolers from the fridge, “I’ll come for the game but I’m just not feeling the booze today..”

He nods slowly eyeing her “You sure your ok?” He asks “Yeah just not really in the mood, now come on let’s go get those two drunk.” They walk back to the rec room Richie flops onto the sofa next to eddie, Bev curls up next to stan watching Bear curl up under the pool table. “Alright boys laddies first,” She states watching Richie hand the other two a beer before taking one for himself. “What about bev?” Stan asks Richie’s eyes brighten as he hops up walking over to the mini fridge grabbing out a few Pepsi’s shuffling back over he places them on her lap re taking his seat. They take a second to open their drinks before she starts, “okay. Never have I ever got caught smoking under age,” both her and Richie sip their respective drinks. She nods towards Stan “ Never have I ever watered down my parents liqueur after drinking it,” Richie and Eddie both drink. “Umm never have I ever broken a bone?” Eddie asks, everyone but bev drinks. “Never have I ever got caught touching myself,” The others roll there eyes but Stand and Richie both drink. “Really eddie? With how your mom is?” He shrugs fingers absently moving to Richie’s curls “I know her routine well enough...” 

They go through three more rounds with simple questions Richie moved onto his fourth beer, Eddie on his first still and stan on his third, Bev still on her first Pepsi.”Alright Never have I ever bought an anal sex toy,” she teases watching all three men drink as she sips her own. “Never have I ever got my dick stuck in a vending machine and had to wait for the maintenance man of the building to come and help them and had to have ice on my dick for a week,” Richie glares at the curly haired man sipping his drink “Staniel that was private moment between me you and Mr winkler,” He rolls his eyes stretching his legs out in front of him “alright Ed’s shoot,” The man on his lap asks drunkest out of the three men. “Never have I ever cried during sex,” Both Bev and Richie drink. Stan raises his brow at bev “Rich isn’t surprising but you?” She shrugs smiling softly at her lap, “You know how my relationships were before ben, he’s the first guy to actually listen to me in bed or anywhere else for that matter...”

There’s a nod shared Before gears switch “Alright let’s switch it up to truth or dare, spice this up a bit more,” Bev smirks rolling her eyes rolling her eyes the man three beers in. “What are we twelve?” Eddie asks glancing down to the man in his lap who simply snorts. “Yes twelve, twelve inches...” “Beep fucking beep,” Stan laughs from the other couch shoulders lax as he grabs one of the coolers. “Truth or dare staniel?” Richie turns his attention to the curly haired man, “if you had to marry one of the people in this room who would it be and why????” Stan hums opening his beer “Eddie.. Sorry to the rest of you but it’s the safest option,” The highly inebriated man huffs rolling onto his side he hugs one of Eddie’s legs to his chest. “Alright ass truth or dare?” Stan asks Richie’s eyebrows pulling together in thought “Dareeee,” he drags out taking another sip of his beer. “I dare you to find that bag of m and m’s in the cupboard and have eddie feed them to you,” “why am I..” “Shhhh...”Bev hushes giggling as she watches “and every time he feeds you one you have to say ‘Thanks daddy..’ ” Stan finishes looking proud of himself.

If looks could kill stan would have spontaneously combusted, Richie manages to get to his feet beer still in hand as he starts stumbling over to the cupboard “How’s that for ‘twelve’ “ Stan teases as the tall man comes back plopping down on the couch next to Eddie dropping the bag of candy onto the others lap.”Beverly truth or dare?” Eddie asks tone flat As the man beside him nudges at the bag of candies in his hand, “dare!” She smiles watching as he sighs taking an m and m out of the bag Richie waiting mouth open smiling still, he drops the candy in the others mouth. “Thanks daddy,” He coos earning an eye roll “I hate this..” “Focus Eddie,” Bev snaps her fingers. “I dare you to sit on someone’s lap for the next turn it’s detention you’ve been terrible,” he finally finishes. She laughs getting up she flops onto his lap and he huffs “Didn’t think it through did you dr?” He sighs resigned to his fate of torture. “No fairrrrrrr, I’m all alone and cold now... And how is he supposed to keep on supplying me with candy??” Richie whines, earning a chorus of laughs. Stan gets up and much less gracefully sits himself on Richie’s lap. 

“Alright spaghetti truth or dare,” The large man slurs slightly pressing his cheek into stan’s back. ”Truth,” There’s a small pause as the gears turn. “You have any deep dark secret fantasies? Like how depraved is your mind, and no holding back this is a judgement free zone.” The doe eyed man is quiet for a moment and the woman on his lap can see his thoughts racing as she begins carding her fingers through his hair, “Seriously Rich?” The man nods his glasses shifting askew on his face as he rubs his cheek on stan. He sighs wishing he was drinking something stronger “ Starts off with my partner tied up to the bed, blindfolded with one of my silk ties,” he pauses swallowing Stan shifts to the floor sitting so all all eyes are on the small man. “I make no sound the room is quiet, umm Do I have to continue?” He asks shifting uncomfortably in his seat under Beverly. “Yep, continue on let loose a little. Besides neither of them is going to remember a word you say,” the woman on his lap teases having gotten drunk with them all before. “Fine... There’s ice on the side table in a glass and I take a cube out pinching it between my fingers, I have yet to touch the person on the bed but the wait is part of the enjoyment. I finally press the ice cube to...” 

He stops “Ok I seriously can’t talk about this, I’ll do a dare if I have to...” He huffs Bev messes his hair up further as he rests his forehead on her chest, “Okay I dare you to show us all your dick. Plain and simple everyone here has seen each other naked except for you,” His face tints red but none the less she gets up and he stands up “why does everyone need to see my dick.. You and stan are also married...” He mumbles and she just laughs stretching her legs over Richie’s lap “hey you didn’t wanna do the truth this is the consequence,” She shrugs “and believe me when I say not one of the boys out there will care you whipped your dick out,” Stan adds finishing his cooler. The man in front of them undoes his belt and goes for the zipper, “Scarlett my dear girl you want me dead don’t you?” Richie whispers leaning against her slightly and she bites onto her lip to hold back the laugh bubbling up, the fly goes down and within the next minute there it is and within the next second he’s tucking it back in and fixing his pants as bev gives a whistle. “That’s my man,” she says gleefully pulling him into her the moment he’s close enough.

“Happy now?” His face redder than his turtleneck, “yes very! Rich you okay?” Bev asks glancing past the man on her lap to the man next to her, his face is a deep crimson and she bursts into laughter. He goes to defend him self when the walkie crackles from the coffee table, “ben to base anyone there?” Stan snags the walkie Sitting back , “were here Ben! How’d set up go?” He asks rubbing at his cheek, “all good were all set up! What are you four up to?” comes the static reply “Oh were playing middle school games, drinking the last of the alcohol in here. We got to see Eddie’s dick like five minutes ago,” he gloats slightly the doe eyed man flipping him off. “Really now,” Ben laughs “Kinda jealous over here, what if I come back and he’s stolen my wife?” He teases Bev snorts stealing the walkie from stan “that’s right I’m leaving you for a dr, someone to heal my wounds..” She teases “I hate all of you right now,” eddie mumbles pressing his nose into her neck. “What about we just add him to the relationship? There’s room for a third,” ben responds The other two men in the tent rolling they’re eyes. “Oooo babe you think you could handle two sexy people all over you?” She giggles as she’s jabbed by one of Eddie’s boney fingers “Ben,bev I’m sorry but you cannot steal my spaghetti.That’s just not fair you can’t let me be alone,” Richie huffs crossing his arms over his chest like a toddler.

”I dunno Rich he seems pretty happy where he is,” bev teases holding the button on the walkie. “That’s not.. That’s not,” he grumbles eddies sighs letting go of Bev he gets back to his feet “Move your arms you man child,” he mumbles and the other man smiles opening his arms enough to allow the other to climb on his lap comfortably, arms wrapping around the man. “Much better, now I won’t freeze to death...” the Drunken man murmurs pressing his nose into the others hair sighing contentedly, “So what’s the plan for tomorrow Mr. Hanscom?” Beverly asks sinking down a little further into her spot. “Well, Mike and I will head back in the morning to grab the equipment and Richie, then if it’s not too late we’ll begin digging and get at least something started,” He finishes watching mike roll his eyes at the book he’d started reading. “Ben you can tell eddie I changed my mind, this one is the worst out of all of bills books..” he sighs holding it up for ben to read the title, “undercover corpse .... Reallly bill?!” Ben laughs into the walkie, the line cackling through with laughter from the other line. “I forgot about that one!” Stan snorts and bill sighs rolling his eyes as he pulls the quilt he brought over his face.

”It won three awards! Can you guys stop picking on my books!” “Can you write a good ending?” Mike quips teasingly both he and ben joining in laughter as bill groans. “Alright miss Hanscom, Goodnight I love you.” She smiles “Love you too,” Setting the walkie down she get’s up stretching slightly “Well early day tomorrow so I’m gonna head to bed you guys should too, don’t be up too late.” She throws over her shoulder leaving the three men to slip into her room, “she’s right as always. We have to be up early, especially you rich,” stan yawns getting to his feet before retreating himself back to his and bill’s shared room.”Alright come on Bigfoot, this couch is tiny and I miss my bed,” He huffs the other simply yawns hugging him closer. “Few more minutes Ed’s please? ‘m comfy and you smell nice..” he mumbles The shorter man smiling softly to himself as he relents, “fine few more minutes.” 

*3 am

”fuck,” it’s a mumbled huff as Eddie sit’s straight up in bed chest heaving.He carefully climbs out of bed and quietly get’s dressed in the biggest cardigan he can grab and a grey t-shirt, the hair around his neck tucked in as he slips on grey sweatpants. He’s in auto pilot as he discreetly slips from the room walk to his office like a ghost he ducks inside closing the door with a soft click he slides against the door face in his hands, “just a dream...Just a dream get ahold of yourself eddie,” He scolds himself carding his fingers through his hair. “It’s not real not real, not real..” He mumbles screwing his eyes closed he does his best to focus on his breathing but it’s not helping, he’s on his fourth set of deep breathing exercises when there’s a light tapping on the door and he jumps letting out a slight yelp clasping his hands over his mouth. “Eddie...” It’s soft through the heavy wooden door and he bites down on his bottom lip, “Ed’s it’s me...” Richie rests his forehead against the door, there’s a pause before the doors unlocked as Eddie shifts on the floor moving enough to let Richie in. 

He watches the other sit on the floor across from him, “Nightmare?” The brunette nods shrugging his shoulders “Y-yeah... I don’t know why it’s been so bad rich, I haven’t had them this bad since right after it happened.” He says it like it’s nothing “have you been feeling okay?” The taller man asks crossing his ankles watching the other “i don’t know honestly, I’ve been feeling weird I’ve got this weird feeling that somethings gonna happen something bad..” “Could it be because were heading home soon?” Eddie sighs “maybe I just... I dunno I just I have this feeling that something’s gonna happen...” He licks at his bottom lip, getting up to his feet he pads over to one of his locked cupboards and grabs a key off the top.Richie watches as he opens it and lols out two mugs and a bottle of rum. “Isn’t it a little early to be drinking Ed’s?” the man asks from the floor, earning a glare in return.

Eddie continues filling the cups with rum turning to his small fridge he pulls open the freezer and grabs out the ice tray. “What was the nightmare about?”Richie asks Watching the dr drop a few ice cubes into each mug before sliding the ice back into the freezer. The doe eyed man sighs grabbing both mugs handing them to the other before sitting back across from him, he takes back one of the mugs. “I... you were all dead...Like I can’t remember where we were but you were all dead...There was blood everywhere... I was alone...” He pauses screwing his eyes shut. “Fuck...” Richie reaches a hand out setting it on the others knee, “Ed’s..” their interrupted by the sound of the radio crackling in the other room. “Guy’s.. Guy’s we already found something and holy shit..Your not gonna believe it..”


End file.
